1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a method of operating a semiconductor memory device to control the order of executing commands of a plurality of masters in a semiconductor memory system based on the remaining memory capacity of each master.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a semiconductor memory system including a plurality of masters and a semiconductor memory device, quality of service (QoS) refers to the assignment of different priorities to commands from the masters. The semiconductor device executes a command when requested by a corresponding master.
In conventional semiconductor memory systems, a controller of a semiconductor memory device may include a timeout counter that counts to a timeout value with respect to each of the commands. The priorities of the commands may be determined based on the order in which the counting with respect to the commands is completed. A timeout value for the masters may be set to a relatively small timeout value for higher priority operations (e.g., real-time operations) and to a larger timeout value for lower priority operations (e.g., operations for controlling the operation of the semiconductor memory device).
Each master may include a data buffer with a varying amount of residual memory capacity, which may be used up unless its respective commands are handled in a timely manner. When the commands are of a same type (e.g., all are for lower-priority operations), each command will have the same priority, and thus each would be handled by the semiconductor memory system at or around the same time. However, when the residual memory capacity of the data buffer of a first master is lower than a second master, performance of the system may be deteriorate unless the commands of the first master is serviced before those of the second master. Thus, there is a need for a semiconductor device that execute the commands based on the residual capacities of data buffers of masters and a method of operating said device.